To Boldly Go Where No Demon Has Gone Before
by ScubaBones
Summary: While on a mission from Koenma; Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Lana find themselves on board the U.S.S. Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello. So I realized this is now my third account on here. Amazing how time flies and how much you forget (aka old email/passwords). I was DS-Guen and RaisaIvanov but yeah haha. Anyway I have been playing with this for a few months and finally decided to write it down. Enjoy.

* * *

This was getting ridicules. Every time he turned around a new demon replaced it. Needless to say Yusuke was starting to lose his temper. Near him he could sense his companions fighting. Growling he could not help but remembering why they were here in the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_"You want us to do what?" Yusuke was not happy. He was going to be dragged into another case even though they just barely beat Sensui. Hiei did not look thrilled to be there at all while Kurama looked interested. Yusuke turned his attention to the female standing next to Kurama. She was almost as tall as the fox next to her with long red hair and ice blue eyes. They met Svetlana, Lana for short, at the end of the Dark Tournament. She was traveling with Jin, Touya, Rinku, and Chu and helped them get out alive when the stadium was collapsing. He remembered laughing when he found out she was the one to threaten the committee in front of the whole stadium during the match with Team Masho. _

_Yusuke chuckled which caused the other four to look at him. "Uh, fine let's get this stupid mission over with"._

_*End Flashback*_

Yusuke was brought out of his flashback by an explosion. Glancing he saw new figures running towards them firing at the demons. He did not have long to figure out who the strangers were before the ground started to shake. As he was picking himself off the ground he saw Lana dodging a very large figure who was laughing, her twin blades taking out other demons along the way. Yusuke fought his way over to Hiei and Kurama hoping that together they could push towards Lana. Everything stopped as the strangers fired more shots but one ended up hitting Lana stunning her.

"Lana!" She did not have to time react as a large hand wrapped around her throat and hauled her into the air. The trio froze as more demons surrounded them but turned quickly when they heard the strangers speak.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are violating federation law; we command you drop the woman and leave this planet immediately".

"And why would I do that, human. I know nothing of what you speak besides you cannot hurt me". The being laughed, his voice shaking the ground. He waved his hand signaling the demons to surround the humans. The creature turned back his attention back to the female he had in his grip. She seemed very familiar but he could not place it. He could feel someone powering up and looked to where the trio stood and laughed again.

"My, my if it isn't the Spirit Detective. If you attack me your friend here will die." Yusuke growled. He noticed that the strangers were being pushed towards them. Before long there were all together surrounded by low-class demons who were being controlled by the freak that now had their friend. He almost did not notice the man next to him talking.

"Kirk to Enterprise, we are experiencing some problems down here. Prepare to beam us up".

"Yes, Captain; waiting for your command sir".

Yusuke raised an eyebrow but ignored it as he turned towards the large demon.

"How do you know who I am?" Yusuke still had his hand positioned to fire his shot gun just in case.

The large demon laughed. "My name is Deos and I take it upon myself to follow who is Spirit Detective. I have heard what you and your team has accomplished. News spread quickly when a team with two humans and two traitors beat the Toguro team especially when one of those humans is actually a demon descendant. "Deos was met with glares from the trio and confusion from the strangers. "Though you no longer interest me; she does however". Deos lifted Lana to eye level. He laughed at the glare he was receiving.

"You are very familiar and I know this is not your true form. Show it to me".

"Never". It came out a snarl.

Deos smirked as he slammed the girl into the ground causing a muffled cry. He knew he had broken a bone or two. He turned back to the trio and saw that Yusuke now had tattoos, his hands still raised and Kurama had shifted to his demon form. Jerking Lana back up, Deos raised his hand towards Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and the newcomers.

Lana was panicking, she knew what he could do but she could not give in. Soon a scream filled the air as electricity shot through the air. One of the strangers fell to their knees screaming in pain before slowly dying. Deos then pointed his hand towards her friends and she could feel them tense.

"Well?" Lana shut her eyes and slowly transformed to her demon form. She kept her eyes downcast as laughter filled her ears.

"So you did survive all these years. I was surprised when I found out you escaped, such a weak thing". The laughter boomed in her sensitive ears. "And it seems you have made friends. Now that is careless of you know isn't it. Shame I have to kill them but I plan to take my time with you".

Those watching tensed. Burnt flesh hung in the air as the strangers stared at the body of their Ensign and the demons moved closer expecting to rip the flesh off their prey. They just waited for the command.

Anger flared through Lana as her head shot up her eyes promising death. "I'm no longer young or weak and you pay for what you did." With a yell, her eyes began to glow silver as she channeled her energy into the plant life under the ground. The ground rumbled as plants shot through the ground causing Deos to drop her and yelp in pain. Lana did not have time to think as someone grabbed and dragged her away from Deos.

"Enterprise now! BEAM US UP!" The world started to become blurry as Lana fought to stay conscious. The bland landscape slowly disappeared into bright metal and lights. Reaching up to cover her ears, Lana finally let the blackness take her, no longer hearing the shouts of concern.

* * *

Next chapter will be up after Memorial Day. Safe weekend everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad some people found the story. I wasn't sure if anyone would.

Stargazer360: I'm glad you like it!

Black Shadow Tigress: Me too haha. Lana is an original but I am playing with the idea of writing another yyh/st09 with the original character minus bad guys.

Anyway this story was written out of sheer boredom and I don't own YYH or Star Trek.

Onward!

* * *

Captain James Tiberius Kirk was bored. He knew he should enjoy the downtime after what he and his crew had been through but he couldn't handle it. He was itching for anything to happen. He had an urge to spin around in his chair but he knew that was very captain like. It was still very tempting. Instead he turned to study his crew. At the helm was his pilot Hikura Sulu, an excellent pilot who could wield a nasty katana. Next to him was the young Russian navigator, Pavel Chekov. Despite his young age, Chekov has more than proved himself. Kirk turned towards his Communication officer Uhura. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how they first met. Hearing a noise Uhura looked up and then rolled her eyes when she saw it was the Captain. Kirk finally turned towards his first in command the ever stoic Spock. The only ones currently not on the bridge were Scotty and Dr. McCoy. Though it was probably a good thing since who knows what Bones was going to attack him with.

Kirk sighed before turning back towards the front. He planted his feet on the ground, he didn't care if looked ridiculous he was bored and he was going to entertain himself. Before he could embarrass himself a voice spoke up.

"Captain, there are strange readings from the planet below."

/Yes!/ Kirk thought to himself. /Finally something to do/ "What kind of readings?" Kirk answered trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm not sure, sir. According to the files this planet should not have any life forms but I am reading hundreds of them. There are also unknown power surges that I have never seen before."

"Well I say we go check it out." Kirk said.

"Is that wise Captain? We do not know what that planet contains."

Kirk turned towards his first officer. "Come on Spock" Kirk pretty much whined. "This is what we are supposed to do. Find new civilizations, discover new species, it will be fine."

Spock knew the Captain was bored and he was starting to learn that if he stated protocol, Kirk would just simply brush it off. "I do believe I will not be able to talk you out of this will I?" Kirk just grinned at him.

"Come on Spock, you too Sulu. Chekov you have the Conn."

"Aye, Aye keptain."

Kirk, Sulu, and Spock were met by two security members who would be accompanying them. They beamed down to the planet. It wasn't much of a planet, mostly sand with some vegetation. They heard screams and rushed towards the commotion. The five stopped to look at what was going on. There were four figures fighting hundreds of monster looking creatures.

"Phasers on kill until we get close to those four then they go to stun. We need to help them and get back to the ship."

The others nodded, shifting nervously at the amount of bodies that were attacking.

"NOW!"

The five rushed towards the mob of monsters firing their phasers. They were not fighting long before the ground shook knocking them all to the ground. As they got up they saw a large figure laughing reaching for a young woman. The creature was huge with leathery looking skin. It had two stubbed horns and pointed ears. The eyes were small red beads and it had a nose ring similar to one you would find on a bull. The teeth were yellowed and the tongue long with a ball piercing near the tip. Its laughter shook the ground. Out of fear, one of the security fired his phaser but ended up hitting the young woman.

"Lana!" Kirk turned towards the woman's companions as they called out. They were pushed together, one holding a sword, another holding what looked to be a whip and the third just had his fists clenched. Kirk turned back towards the woman held by her throat.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. You are violating federation law; we command you drop the woman and leave this planet immediately". He could feel all eyes on him.

"I do not believe this is wise Captain."

Kirk didn't have time to respond as the thing laughed at him.

"And why would I do that, human. I know nothing of what you speak besides you cannot hurt me". With a hand signal the creatures surrounded them, pushing them towards the strange trio of boys.

"Captain we need to get back to the ship" Kirk could hear the fear in the security member's voice. The creatures were snarling at them looking like they really wanted to eat them.

"I know but we need to help them; we are going to need a distraction." All eyes turned from the 3 boys that were now next to, to the girl being held by her throat.

"Kirk to Enterprise, we are experiencing some problems down here. Prepare to beam us up".

"Yes, Captain; waiting for your command sir".

"So anyone got any ideas" Kirk looked at his companions and got nothing. They were still eyeballing the creatures that surrounded them. They almost didn't notice the conversation going on next to them.

"How do you know who I am?" Kirk looked at the boy who had slick black hair and saw how young this kid really was. His two companions looked no older but they were an odd group. His thoughts were interrupted by the thing laughing.

"My name is Deos and I take it upon myself to follow who is Spirit Detective. I have heard what you and your team has accomplished. News spread quickly when a team with two humans and two traitors beat the Toguro team especially when one of those humans is actually a demon descendant. Though you no longer interest me; she does however". Deos lifted the woman to eye level laughing.

"You are very familiar and I know this is not your true form. Show it to me".

Spock raised an eyebrow to this. They heard more of a growl than anything but they assumed it was an answer as the creature smirked and slammed the girl into the ground. They winced as they heard a muffled cry and the snap of bones.

Kirk turned as he heard low growls next to him. If he had anywhere to move he would have. The Enterprise team all looked each other then back to the boys. The one who had spoken now had black tattoos covering his torso, arms, and face. The red head was gone, replaced by a taller silver creature with fox like ears and a tail. They saw the trio tense and turned back to the scene unfolding.

This 'Deos' was now pointing his hand towards them. Before they knew what happened, a scream broke out next to them. It felt like lightning had struck but there was no cloud in sight. Ensigns Clark's screams slowly faded as he sunk to his knees, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.

"He is dead Captain." Kirk's eyes were wide. He didn't understand what had happened. That thing had fried one of his crew while being some distance away. He was vaguely aware that Deos had raised his hand towards them again. He heard a sharp intake of breath next to him and looked up. A new figure hung limp in the beast's grip. Instead of long red hair it was replaced with long silvery-blue with black tips. She also had fox like ears and a tail like one of her companions, the difference being her ears were a little larger with black tips and her tail also faded to black.

The creature was laughing again. They needed to get out of there and soon. He noticed the trio started pushing forward killing everything in their way as the woman started to glow. The Enterprise team moved forward with them, firing on the way. The ground rumbled as plants shot through the ground hitting the monster causing him to drop his hostage.

"Enterprise now! BEAM US UP!"

After a few seconds they were back on the ship. Kirk looked around and realized they had everyone including the four strangers and the body of Ensign Clark. He saw the three boys tense and get into a fighting stance as they stood over their female companion who was curled up on the floor clutching her head.

"BONES!" The doctor rushed in and did not like what he saw in front of him.

"Damn it Jim. What happened?"

* * *

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

So I meant to have this up yesterday... Life and Internet decided otherwise. Anyway here chapter 3 which is from Bones' POV and it is short but this is the last chapter that ends the same way. YAY!

Onward.

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy sat in his office going through personal files. He wasn't sure how many times he had looked at them. Needless to say it was a slow day in Sickbay. His mind wandered back to the Narada incident that happened almost a year ago. He shook his head to get rid of the images. He was glad that the only things he had seen were headaches and normal illness, no bodies. He was brought out of his thoughts when a quiet ping alerted him.

"Hiya Bones" Bones rolled his eyes. He knew the Captain was bored and that could lead to dangerous things.

"What do you want Jim?"

"Spock, Sulu, Clark, Walker and I are beaming down to a supposedly uninhabited planet. Just thought you should know." Bones muttered to himself; Jim really was bored.

"Whatever just come back in one piece or I'm not fixing you." Kirk laughed knowing his friend didn't mean it.

McCoy sighed and made his way to the bridge. He wanted to know what was going on and there wasn't anything for him to do in sickbay. When he made it he walked over to Uhura.

"So why are Jim, Spock, Sulu, Clark, and Walker on an uninhabited planet?"

"There was some strange activity showing up and Kirk was getting antsy." Uhura chuckled as the Doctor rambled on about Jim being an irresponsible child. His grumbling stopped as a transmission came through from Kirk.

"Kirk to Enterprise, we are experiencing some problems down here. Prepare to beam us up".

"Yes, Captain; waiting for your command sir".

"Damn it Jim" was all that was heard as the Doctor stormed out to prepare supplies for whatever chaos James Tiberius Kirk brought back with him to the Enterprise.

When Bones got back to sickbay he grabbed a medical kit making sure everything was there. As he was about to leave he stopped, muttered under his breath and grabbed a second med kit. He moved quickly through the ship wondering what kind of trouble the young captain had gotten into. Dr. McCoy was not prepared for what he saw when the door slid open.

"BONES!" Kirk was calling his name when he rushed in. He took a minute to look at the situation before him.

"Damn it Jim. What happened?"

* * *

Just as heads up I will more than likely not be posting on weekends so until next week, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

"BONES!"

When Bones ran into the transporter room he was expecting to see the five members maybe a little worse for wear but nothing serious. Instead Kirk, Spock, Sulu, and Walker were covered with several small cuts; a burnt crisp of a body that he assumed could only be Clark, and four strangers. He was starting to think there was a curse for wearing a red shirt. After seeing his own was fine he turned to the four strangers. One was short with black hair and a white starburst that stood up unnaturally. He was wearing a black tank and pants, a bandage cover the length of his right arm in which he held a sword, the red eyes were narrowed. The boy next to him had slicked back black hair that had way too much hair gel in it. He was a lot taller than his companion and was wearing jeans. His chest was bare but was covered in tattoos. The third stranger caused him to want to step back; he was taller than the other two with pale skin, white clothes, silver hair, gold eyes, fox ears and a tail. He finally looked at the figure and realized it was a young female but she was similar to the third stranger. She was pale with silvery-blue hair with fox ears and tail that were black at the tips. He noticed that her left arm and leg were twisted an odd angle, her delicate features showing pain and covered in blood.

"Damn it Jim. What happened?"

Before Kirk could sputter out an answer he rushed forward to help but was stopped by the three strangers. He noticed that there was a blade at throat and heard the sound of phasers charging up. Grunting he pushed the sword away, glaring at the short one and met eyes with the fox like being.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I am a doctor and if you do not move your friend will die." Gold eyes narrow to slits and Bones felt like the being was searching his soul. Finally the figure nodded and stepped aside. Bones gently rolled the girl over before scanning her with his tricorder. The doctor cursed under his breath as he saw the injuries. Bruised neck, broken bones, there were also signs of abuse and torture that had healed.

"I need to get her to sickbay to reset the bones and the rest of you should follow just to make sure you didn't come into contact with some strange disease." Bones turned to pick the young woman up only to see the fox had her in his arms. He motioned for them follow grabbing Jim as he walked by.

It seemed to take ages to get to sickbay but they were finally there. Bones motioned to a bed and turned to Jim to make sure the Captain didn't run off. When he turned around there was no longer a young woman but an actual fox on the bio bed. Well maybe not a fox but close enough, whatever it was he wasn't expecting it and it caused one eyebrow to raise. He heard a deep chuckle behind him.

"By shifting to her animal form it makes her bones smaller so they can heal faster. She will be fine with rest. As you probably figured out we are not human." Bones just scowled at the fox mumbling about aliens and being a doctor not a vet.

"So now that no one is in immediate danger of dying, I think introductions are in order." Kirk was very curious about the four strangers especially since two changed forms and a third changed twice.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. This," pointing to the man in blue next to him, "is Spock, my first officer, Lt. Hikuru Sulu my pilot and my chief medical officer Dr. Leonard McCoy." The doctor grunted as he continued to scan vitals.

"My name is Kurama" The tall fox started to glow and soon transformed into a young man with long red hair and green eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The name is Yusuke Urameshi." The boy had a huge grin on his face but the tattoos were missing.

"Hn." Everyone looked at the shortest member. Kurama sighed and answered for him. "And this is Hiei."

"Don't worry his is just anti-social" Yusuke said with a laugh even with Hiei glaring at him. Kurama just continued ignore the glaring battle going on behind him.

"This is Lana" gesturing to the fox like creature on the bed. He gently laid a hand on the body and smoothed out the ruffled fur.

"Well now that is over mind explaining what you are?"

"Bones!"

"Captain I believe the Doctor is correct in finding out this information as they were on a planet that was supposed to have no life forms."

"Sheesh Spock, they don't seem so bad besides we were all fighting the same thing and we just got back. I'm sure they would like to rest first. We can be cautious but we don't have to be rude." Kirk shot Spock a look as the trio looked at each other confused.

"Pardon me did you say planet with no life forms." Yusuke turned to his companions. "I thought we were in demon world, it isn't a separate planet… is it?"

"No Yusuke it isn't. It might be explained by the energy wave we felt." Before Kurama could continue Yusuke spun around towards the Enterprise crew.

"Wait; are we on a space ship?"

"Uhhh…yes you are."

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PACIFIR BREATH IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Calm yourself Detective."

"What year is it if I might ask" Kurama asked the crew before a fight could break out between the two.

"2258" All three stopped. They were somehow in the future on a spaceship somewhere in the middle of space. Judging by the reactions it was obvious they were not from this time.

"Great more time travel." The Doctor grunted as he walked into his office.

Silence fell over the group each side trying to figure out what to do and say next. Kurama broke the silence.

"Well I guess we could explain what we are. The four of us are what are known as demons. I am a fox spirit, once a great thief until one day I made a careless mistake and was seriously injured. I fled and fused my spirit with an unborn child in the human world. My original plan was to stay in the human world to regain my strength so I could return to demon world. As you can see that didn't happen. I also can challenge my spirit energy to control plants." At this Kurama saw Sulu's eyes light up. "Hiei is a fire demon who was abandoned as an infant." He could hear Hiei growling next to him. This is when Yusuke picked up.

"I was born human but died when I was 14. Apparently I wasn't supposed to so I was offered my life back and given the position of Spirit Detective which is how I met these two. The three of us along with two other members were forced into a Tournament against our will. We ended up winning but at a great price. Not long afterwards an old spirit detective was trying to open a portal to demon world which is how I died a second time. Apparently I have a demon ancestor and when I died it woke the demon blood. So now I am a half-breed."

Kirk and Sulu had their mouths open, Spock had one eyebrow raised and the Doctor had a frown. "So what about her, how does she fit into all of this?"

_"I showed up a couple years ago."_ Everyone turned towards the animal on the bed. Lana cracked open an eye, starring at them.

"Lana you should be resting."

_"It is a little hard when you are all talking so loud." _It was only then they realized that the voice was in their head. A light chuckle brought them back.

_"I was abandoned as a young kit for being different so I wandered honing my skills but I was captured and tortured for hundreds of years. One day I managed to escape, changing my name and appearance. I ended up running across a group called the Shinobi who are like ninjas in your culture. I stayed with them for 50 years helping to train a couple of the apprentices. After I left I spent several years tracking and killing corrupt humans who were torturing both humans and demons for pleasure. I ended up meeting the Spirit Detective and his team at the Dark Tournament. As far as what I am; I am similar to earth's Maned Wolf of South America and I am an elemental, meaning I have control over multiple elements."_

"So was that demon that was trying to kill you the one that captured you?" Sulu almost regretted saying it as the words left his mouth. The canine head turned towards the pilot with ice blue eyes met his dark brown ones.

"_Yes."_


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated I was out of town and then was helping with clean up with the Colorado fire. Yay we still have a house but man it was close.

Anyway I am currently working on chapter 5 so I hope *fingers crossed* that I will be able to finish and post sometime tomorrow.

Thanks for reading! Now back to writing chapter 5 as I watch my cat stalk/watch the cats on Big Cat Diary haha.


End file.
